


Ai Laik Wanheda

by Shipper101



Series: Shadow of Wanheda [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper101/pseuds/Shipper101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanheda, the Commander of Death.<br/>Heda, immortal spirit of the Commander<br/>A single treacherous bullet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Laik Wanheda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The entire fandom of The 100 and everybody who suffered through the ending of "Thirteen"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+entire+fandom+of+The+100+and+everybody+who+suffered+through+the+ending+of+%22Thirteen%22).



Clarke steeled herself as Lexa sank into her arms. Titus dropped the gun to the ground and rushed over to help her. Lexa's breath sounded horrific; a gurgling, wheezing sound forced from the back of her throat. Clarke pressed her hands down on the wound, but there was so much blood. It gushed and it poured, in streams and rivulets, flooding through the rags and between her fingers, the black stain spreading ever wider. Leaning forwards, Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's, breathing softly, pressing her forehead to the stricken brunette. She could tell that the commander was fading fast. She could see the spirits within, one straining to be free, the other latched firmly to her flesh, refusing to flee beyond the mortal coil. Tear streaked down Titus's face, as he and Murphy held the girl steady. Murphy was looking at Clarke, watching in wonder as she ministered tenderly to the fallen girl. Clarke could tell it was a hopeless fight, however. Lexa had lost too much blood. Her life was draining out of her too fast. They could never stabilise her in time.

At least, by mundane means. 

Clarke sighed. She knew what it would mean. She knew what fate awaited her. She stretched out her power, let it run into Lexa. The girl's struggles slowed. Her heartbeat strengthened. Her face returned to its normal state. Titus and Murphy looked around, seeking the source of Lexa's new calm. Then they saw Clarke, her eyes jet black, without pupil or iris. They could see her face, framed with golden hair, as she grimaced in concentration, her skin momentarily turning translucent to reveal her skull, shining white and gleaming. They stepped back, eyes widening. The curtains and bedsheets moved as an ethereal wind picked up through the room.

'Get out, and don't return until you hear my scream'

The whisper was barely there, all but impossible to hear even over the light rustling of the curtains. Their faces still set in abject terror, the nodded, and backed out of the room. 

Clarke could hear the laughter now. It cackled and cut, passing along the wind. A woman's laughter, but steeped in cruelty. Swathed in darkness, the figure of Nia appeared, the tangled shadows condensing into her mortal form. Except now she was not mortal. 

'Welcome Wanheda. Our master has sent me to discuss your passage, as per our agreement'

'Nia. I shall aid your master, as he wishes. But I will have Lexa returned to the world of life. If it is my service he seeks, he shall make my payment'

Nia cackled. Appearing suddenly right beside Clarke, she grasped the blonde by the hear, and leaned down, whispering in her ear.

'He is our master, and you will obey his will'

At her words, Nia screamed, grasping her head in her hands as she fell to the floor, writhing. Clarke rose to her feet, and the entire room stopped moving. Nia continued to writhe on the floor, and Clarke turned to look at the motionless Lexa, but the curtains stopped, frozen mid billow. Clarke didn't move as Nia rose to her feet behind her, her eyes filled black.

'You know what you must do to return the girl's life, Wanheda. And you know the cost. Do as you will, but you are mine'

The voice was no longer that of Nia. It rang deep and booming, echoing around the motionless room. Instead of a human, the shadows that made up Nia had become a swirling cloud, only reforming at a tempo of their own. Nia's face still stood out, pale and drawn, through the darkness, the cruel eyes overwhelmed by the inky blackness that had taken her as a puppet. From the darkness, a black clad arm reached forth, offering it's hand; an ironic echo of Lexa's own offering, when the world had seemed just that bit brighter. Clarke reached out and grabbed it. The world dissolved into inky darkness, before reforming into a great circular room. At the centre of both the floor and the ceiling were round wells. The well above shone light down, while that below showed only pitch darkness. At the centre of the room, held in suspension, were two figures. One was a golden woman, bathed in light, and below her, held by her hands, was Lexa, war paint smeared, floating limply from the golden being's grasp. Clarke took a step forwards, standing before the well, and spread her arms wide.

'Spirit of the commander, I wish to make a trade. Fear, Faith and Hatred, I shall gift to you, if you bestow upon me but a small boon'

The commander spirit turned to look at the girl below her.

'And what is it you desire, Clarke Griffin of the Ark, butcher of Mount Weather'

\---

Lexa shot up in bed to the sound of a piercing scream. Looking frantically around, she saw Clarke collapse to the ground, her chest shining blood red. Lexa's mind exploded into a whirlwind. Had Titus disobeyed her so rapidly? Then she realised, she had just risen, and she had felt nothing. Gasping, she looked down at her chest. It was soaked in black blood, but there was no longer a wound. No pain. Sliding off her perch, she was woken from her thoughts when Titus and Murphy burst in through the doors. They stopped as soon as they saw her, just staring at her. 

Clarke's rasping breath brought her back to the catastrophe that had just unfolded. Sinking to her knees beside her love she pressed her hands against the wound, as she had seen Clarke do. What she didn't expect is for Clarke to push them away. Looking up, she saw Clarke smiling at her. She felt a hand on her face, slick with her black blood. 

'What did you do Clarke?'

Clarke coughed violently, sending shudders through her body.

'I bought you your life, Lexa.'

'How is that even possible?'

Murphy's murmur was annoying, but sensible.

'I am Wanheda. Death is my ally. And I could never allow you to die, Lexa'

'I die, I am born again. You die, and...'

'And I live forever, Lexa. One day, I shall come for you, one final time. I shall come, and I shall carry you to your final rest, and, If you will have me, I shall make my home with you, for the rest of this eternity. But until that day, you cannot die. You must not die.'

Lexa could barely see, as her eyes threatened to overflow. Clarke smiled at her and brushed away a tear from her cheek, leaving black lines all across her face. Reaching over she did it to the over side of her head as well.

'How will I know the day? When I will be with you again?'

'I will always be with you, ai hodes. I shall guide you, and protect you, through the rest of your waking hours.'

'But how... when the day comes....'

Lexa was stuttering, the words failing to come off of her tongue. Clarke grasped her by the sides of her head, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

'When... when we meet again... the sky will be as night.... and a hungry goddess will laugh across the winds...'

Lexa couldn't take it any more. Slumping down next to Clarke, she pulled the blonde into her lap, hugging tightly against her. Her tears ran across the dark marks over her face, smudging them.

'You... you look...like you did..... when I first saw you...'

Lexa smiled, her eyes flooded, her lips shaking and wobbling.

'I loved you the second I saw you. The very.... The very second.'

Clarke smiled up at her, and Lexa bent over, pressing her lips to Clarke's. When she pulled away, Clarke blinked twice, and then, they wheezing breaths, she said:

'May we meet again...'

 

Falling still in Lexa's arms, Lexa just sat their a second. Her mask was gone. She was completely open, before a complete strange. And she didn't care. Her walls burst, and she broke into anguished sobs, cradling Clarke's lifeless body, even as the red stain on Clarke's chest grew larger and larger.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am a bastard, but this is just the first work in a series (that will go on as long as my hunt to murder Jason Rothberg- ever since Blood must have Blood part 1 and counting), so it will get better (a little) from here. That said, please comment


End file.
